1,000 One-shots
by Clumzy-Has Faith
Summary: 1,000 one-shots is a series of humorous one-shots. #1: Wanna build a barn?


_1000 one-shots, number one: Wanna Build a Barn?_

It all started with some black-mail, a little bit of torture, and 20 cans of coke that made the Stolls so hyper, that even Leo walked away laughing and face-palming. You've been warned.

Connor and Travis ran back to their cabin dragging 40 cans of diet coke (courtesy of Dionysus.) What were they planning on doing with those cans of coke? Guess. _DING, DING, DING_! Correct, they drank it all. 20 cans per person. I have warned you twice.

This one-shot involves color wars, barn building and murder attempts. THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING!

You are still reading? Well, don't say I didn't warn you.

_The day AFTER drinking coke until three in the morning…_

"SHINE BRIGHT, LIKE A DIAMOND!"

The whole Hermes cabin woke up a mysterious screeching noise. It turned out to be Connor-who was giving Travis a piggyback ride-singing "Diamond" by Rihanna (way off key, I might add.)

"Oh my, gosh…Who gave you guy's sugar?"One of the campers asked. Another moaned. Another was still snoring in his batman pajamas.

"We're like diamonds in the sky!" Travis went on with his brother.

Before anyone could say anything, though, the Stoll brother's took their hyperness outside…Just to wake up all of the camp.

Breakfast was not much better. They kept on spitting on their eggs, then throwing them at the Aphrodite kids, who screamed in response. Piper started banging her head on the table for no apparent reason.

I'll give you one more warning: After breakfast comes the paint wars, murder attempts, and barn building. Are you sure you want to keep on reading? Yes? You are a brave soul, you are.

Leo was walking to Bunker 9 when he heard shouts of: "Pink!" "Green!" "Pink!" "Green!"

Following the noise, Leo came to the strawberry fields, where Travis and Connor were tackling each other. Suddenly, Leo wished he had just stayed away.

But before he could turn around and go back, Travis and Connor ran after Leo and dragged him to the strawberry fields. "Which color do YOU think is better, Leo?" Connor asked. "Pink or green?"

"Green is the best! Pink is for _girls!_" Travis yelled.

"But green is the color of POOP!" Connor yelled back.

"No, poop is _brown!_"

Connor looked at Leo. "But Leo's hair is brown!"

Travis looked at Leo. "Leo is a _POOP HEAD!_"

"Whoa, guys, you guys are getting out of control…" Leo backed up with fear in his eyes.

"Leo…Why? WHY DID YOU BECOME A POOP HEAD?" Connor looked near tears.

Leo had no idea what to do at that moment. "Um, I'm sorry, Connor…How can I make it up to you?"

Connor thought about this. "I know! You can help us build a barn!"

"And paint it GREEN!" Travis chimed in excitedly.

"No, we have to paint it PINK!"

"What color should we paint it, poop head?" Travis looked at Leo with pleading eyes.

Luckily, Leo was a quick thinker. "How about this: We paint one side green and the other side pink?"

Connor and Travis looked thoughtful. "I like it…" Travis said slowly.

"LET'S DO IT!" Connor shouted excitedly.

In what should've taken days, the barn was done and ready to be painted in an hour. How did they get the supplies? It's best that you not know.

"Are you ready to paint it?" Leo asked the brother's.

"Yep!" The boys said in unison.

"This side is going to be pink!" Connor pointed to the right side of the barn.

"No, that side is going to be _GREEN!_" Travis shouted.

"Now, guys," Leo started.

"Stay outta this, poop head!" Connor shouted.

"OK," Leo took a big step backwards.

*The middle of this fight will not be shown due to mild language. At the moment, Travis has Connor tied to a tree, and is trying to kill him.*

"Travis, I don't think this is the way to handle this…" Leo tried to peel Travis off of an unconscious Connor.

"I won't stop unless we paint that side _green!_" Travis shouted.

"THAN WE'LL PAINT THE BLOODY RIGHT SIDE OF THE BARN GREEN! THERE WILL NOT BE MURDER IN THE STRAWBERRY FIELDS!"

Travis looked at Leo with happy eyes. "You mean…You'll paint that side green?"

"If it means that much to you."

Suddenly, Travis got up and started dancing. "SHINE BRIGHT, LIKE A DIAMOND!"

Here we go again…


End file.
